


Daybreak

by DarlaDirz



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Mina is feakin adorable, Mystery, a little drama, alotta lovable characters, because my heart had hole in it at the end of queen of air and darkness, big brother kit, long hair kit, mysterious llness, parental tessa and jem, thank you cassandra clare, this is eventually going to be ty/kit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaDirz/pseuds/DarlaDirz
Summary: Kit is living a peaceful life three years post-Queen or Air and Darkness. Jem and Tessa have become strong parental figures to him and baby Mina is the sibling he didn't know he needed. Kit has tried to repress the events from three years ago; the necromancy, his heritage and powers, the people he's left behind, and his broken heart. But you can't hide from your past forever.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Sunrise

Kit woke up to the sound of his own name. Not a terrible way to wake up, but not ideal when it was the early morning and it was coming from an incredibly loud toddler.

"Kit, Kit, Kit! Up! Kit! Can we go park now? Kit!" Mina tugged at his hair, which was now longer than its ever been in his nearly 18 years, falling just below his shoulders.

“uggg… come here you little demon" Kit said pulling Mina up onto his bed, "Min-Min the sun isn't even up yet. We can’t go to the park in the dark. Let’s go back to sleep” Kit laid them back down on his bed and shut his eyes.

“Peeaseeeeee!!!!!! Kiiiit!! KitKitKitKit-”

"FINE OK, I'm getting up." Kit sat up stretching, giving up on any notion of sleeping, "Let's go watch the sunrise at the park, why not?"

“Yaayy!!” Mina jumped up and down on kits bed as he blearily gathered his clothes, stele, and witchlight. Kit, despite being woken up at an ungodly hour couldn't help but smile at his baby sister. Or a toddler sister now. She was growing at a rate he found alarming. At first, she was this little wrinkly crying unbearably adorable little bean and then in the blink of an eye she was triple the size. She was now walking around, even talking, and getting her hands into EVERYthing. Electrical outlets? Knives? Weapons? Dangerous magical items? You name a dangerous item locked away; she’d find it. Kit couldn’t fathom how most children survived childhood. Kit imagined she’d make a great pickpocket one day if she were to grow up the way he did. Not that he’d want that for her.

In the kitchen now, he scribbled a note for Jem and Tessa while stuffing his pockets with animal crackers for the road. Mina made a run for the door, but kit pulled her back, “are you forgetting something?” he said, holding up her shoes and a sweater. “No! Park now!”

They settled on shoes, and Kit carrying her sweater and a hat in the event that she got cold once they went out. He couldn’t help but wonder how Julian had managed. He wasn’t even the parental figure in Minas’ life and he felt for Julian. He had but a small taste of parenting, acting the role of an older brother. He probably should have been a little more helpful around the institute when he was still in LA. But he had been so preoccupied with Ty… Ty who he hadn’t seen in person in three years. Yet _still_ thought about daily.

“what's wrong?" Mina asked, looking up at Kit as they walked down the path.

"Nothings wrong Min-Min," he said smiling down, "I'm just a little tired since SOMEBODY woke me up before THE SUN.”

“KITS OLD!” Mina erupted into giggles and began to run down the path, as fast as a toddler could run. And so, Kit gave chase. Pretending to trip and fall, _just missing_ her every time he went to catch her. Each time Mina ‘evaded’ capture, she laughed harder. When Mina zigzagged for the sixth time out of reach, Kit dramatically tumbled until he was lying on his back crying out in defeat. “I’ve exasperated all my OLD MAN energy! BLEHHH! I’ve died!!”

Kit closed his eyes and played dead, waiting for Mina to awaken him. Seconds passed and… nothing. It was suddenly quiet. Eerily quiet.

“Min-Min?” Kit called out, opening his eyes. Sitting up now, "MINA?" he said louder. He jumped to his feet and looked around. “MIN-MIN WHERE ARE YOU!?” shit. SHIT. Quickly scribbling a night vision rune on his arm, kit starts down the path. Where did she go? Is hiding? What if she’s hurt?! How does a toddler disappear in an instant? HER LEGS ARE NOT THAT LONG!

“Mina! Mina! Come out! We can get ice cream! MINAAA!”

The park appeared before him, the first light shining over the hill illuminating the quiet countryside. Not a soul in sight. Just a pink sky and silence. Despite his panic, Kit was reminded of a rhyme his dad used to say as he scanned the park;

_Pink sky at night, Sailors’ delight_

_Pink sky in the morning, Sailors’ take warning_

A piercing scream, a familiar scream rang out from the shrubbery off the path. Kit took off at a sprint, blade in hand.

+++

Jem and Tessa had found a note on the counter when they came downstairs after finding the children’s beds empty. Jem picked up the note and smiled then handing it to Tessa.

_Me and Min-Min went on a top-secret mission to see the sunrise at the park, be back in time for breakfast!_

_-KIT_

_PS- Your kid got me up before sunrise, so let’s skip tea and have espresso today?? Pls?_

+++

Kit, again woke to the sound to the sound of his name. But this time it was faint as if his ears wear filled with cotton. Was that crying? Min-Min? Kit awoke with a gasp, “MINA!” He found himself lying on his back with a very upset toddler crying over his torso. “KITTY!” Mina cried out as kit attempted to sit up.

He bit back a cry as a sharp pain blossomed through his chest. His vision went spotty. He took deep breaths until his vision cleared. Ignoring his pain, he gazed down at the sniffling Mina and assessed her for injuries. She seemed ok. Thank the Angel. What had happened? He looked around. They were in the shrubs at the edge of the park just off the path. The sun had risen. There were broken branches and the tuffs of grass ripped from the ground around them, and was that blood? He needed to get Mina out of here, whatever had happened. Kit turned to look on further and another wave of pain hit him, he reached for his stele as his vision dotted.

+++

It was 820am, Kit and Mina had not returned. While Kit was known dallying around on his own, he was nothing but punctual when it came to his baby sister. Baby Mina had brought out a new very responsible side in him.

“They should be back by now. Breakfast is at the same time every day.” Tessa said frowning towards the door. “If he’s not back soon…”

“I’m calling him now," said Jem with a matching frown. Kits phone didn’t ring, it was dead. Tessa and Jems’ eyes met. A teenagers’ lifeline was their phone. And suddenly they were hurrying out the door.

“Kit better have an EXCELLENT reason for this," Tessa said with fire lighting her eyes. They set off down the path towards the park.

+++

This had been by far the worst day of Minas’ life so far. She hadn’t got to see the park before the sun with Kit, she was hungry, and Kit was SLEEPING on the ground. Also, there was the bush monster, but Kit had made it go away. ‘Stupid Kitty’ she thought as she sniffled on his chest. Mina may have only been 3, but she was clever. All she had to do was wake Kit up. Kit could fix it. Kit could do anything.

Wiping away her own tears for the first time in her life, Mina stood up and kicked Kit in the ribs.

“KIT-SO-PHER!!! WAKE UP!” She screamed.

Kit groaned. Mina smiled, it was working.


	2. Breakfast

_Three years earlier…_

Ty sat on his dormitory bed, twirling Kits heron pendant, contemplating its meaning. The last time he had been with Kit had been at Livyy’s half-resurrection. A night he tried, unsuccessfully, not to dwell on. He had Kit help him bring Livvy back but Kit had changed his mind last minute. Kit wished he had never met him. And maybe Ty wouldn't have believed it but then Kit had left, without even a goodbye. Ty knew he had messed up and he wasn't exactly sure where he had gone wrong, but he had lost his Watson. That knowledge had haunted him as strongly as his sister. 

Livvy looked up from Irene, who had been playing catch the ghost fingers. She sensed Ty’s distress.

"He misses you, Ty." She said

“How do you know? Did he tell you?” Ty looked intensely back at her.

“He was asking about you and now he’s sent you a necklace. That means you’re important to him and he misses you, obviously.” 

Ty looked at his sister, still twirling the pendant, and hope sparked in his eyes for the first time in a long time. So, with the help of his ghost twin, Sherlock wrote an email to his Watson.

First, he thanked him for the heron pendant. He noted its beauty and its functionality thanks to Magnus. He avoids directly mentioning Livyy, not wanting to bring up necromancy in an email. ‘Did you know that white herons are also called egrets? Though egrets are not a biologically distinct group.’ He adds. Livvy agreed it helped lighten the tone. Then he tells Kit about life in the Scholomance. He asked then about Kit's life with Tessa, Jem, and the baby. And how his training was going. He finishes it off telling him about Irene, his Carpathian lynx kitten. He signed off as Sherlock.

He didn’t dare to hope for a reply. Because if Kit had meant what he said he probably wouldn’t even read it. A week later he got one.

The revised draft of Kits letter:

_Hey, I’m glad the pendant is working as intended. I hope it serves you better then it did me. You probably heard about baby Wilhelmina Yiqiang Ke Carstairs (Mina for short). She's been the center of the world around here. Babies are very odd. On one hand, she is all wrinkly, poops her pants, and cries all the time. On the other hand, she is ridiculously adorable, and I would kill for her. (wow me killing, maybe there really is some shadowhunter in me, I'm not just carbs.) What was Tavvy was like when he was a baby? I hope Mina stops crying so much in the night. Tessa and Jem always look tired now._

_I have started training with Jem. And I surprisingly don’t hate it. Jem is a pretty good teacher. I am, (shockingly), not doing to bad in my studies either. It’s still going to take me a long time to catch up though. Being brought up in the market definitely helped jumpstart my education. Although the textbooks version of history puts Shadowhunter’s in a shining light compared to the downworlder version of things. Shadowhunters have always been pricks, haven't they? What kind of things are you learning at the Scholomance? Is there like 'magical detective 101'? I bet you're top of the class. Also, is the food any good?_

_~~-love, Watson~~ _

_-Watson_

_P.S I had to look up what Carpathian lynx was. You have a baby endangered wild cat for a pet named Irene in your dormitory._ ~~You are amazing~~ _That is amazing._

And the email chain continued for the next three years. Never did they meet in person or so much as talk on the phone. They kept things light, they didn’t talk about necromancy, feelings or any other dangerous topics. With this delicate balance and an ocean between them, they could still be Sherlock and Watson. 

+++

_Present-day…_

Kit woke from a heavy sleep. He opened his eyes to none other than Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Husband to the Consul, in his bedroom, reading one of his comics at his desk. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the dreams away. Magnus was still there. Huh. This was odd.

“M..Magnus?” Kit said clearing his throat. Man, his mouth was dry. Tasted like ass.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." Said Magnus swiveling around the desk chair, "or is it morning? Ahh yes, its 1 am" he said glancing at the clock on Kits bedside table. "Either way, it's a good thing you're finally awake."

“Why are you in my room in the middle of the night?” said Kit, sitting up. He felt his stomach twisting in knots.

"Well you know, it's not the middle of the night New York time. And I am here as a favor to Tessa. Couldn't let anything happen to one of her precious Herondales.” Magnus handed Kit a cup of some purple, questionable liquid, gesturing him to drink it. Kit drank. Immediately feeling more awake and less queasy.

"So, I guess something happened to me?" Kit pulled back his blanket, making sure all his limbs were in place. Magnus rolled his cat-like eyes. Everything looked in order.

“We were all hoping you could tell us? Darling Mina does not have the best recount of what happened. Do you remember the attack? Mina said something about a ‘bush monster’?”

"I… don't remember an attack. The last thing I remember was taking Mina to the park and then… I lost sight of her. Then… I remember waking up on the ground, Mina was there. Whatever attacked us was gone. I felt this pain in my chest. Then nothing. Mina is ok right?"

“Mina is fine. Although she is very upset that her ‘Kitty’ has been asleep for nearly a week.”

“A WEEK!?”

“Sshhh! Your dotting parents are finally getting some sleep. And yes, a week. Mina keeps calling you a sleepy old man.” Magnus whispered with a smile thinking of the grumpy toddler. “Tessa and Jem found her kicking your unconscious body by the park. Could that explain the pain in your chest?”

"I'm not the delicate old man Mina thinks I am, I'm vibrant and young!" Kit said passionately, "The pain was really sharp like I had been stabbed or something. I didn't see a wound. Its all I could feel before I passed out again."

“I suppose old _is_ a matter of perspective,” Magnus said with a twinkle in his eyes “do you feel any pain now?”

“Not at all… wait maybe?” Kits stomach growled loudly. “Nope, just starving.”

+++

Much later that morning, after Kit inhaled 6 croissants Magnus had instantaneously acquired, taken a much-needed shower, and had a mini-movie marathon, the rest of the household woke.

Mina sauntered into Kits' room bright and early, as she did every morning. The past week had been very frustrating for her. Kit would not wake up when she came in each morning. Throwing a three-year-old off her routine and taking away her favorite person had led to many meltdowns in the last week. While Jem and Tessa tried to console, she could sense their worry. So, when Mina opened the door to find Kit very much awake, she screamed and tackled him with what felt like the strength of a grown man. Kit held her tightly.

“WILHELMINA! I told yelling is not going to wake-” Jem froze as he rounded the corner to find Kit up and dressed hugging a very teary toddler. “Kit! You’re awake? TESSA!” He wrapped his arms around them both. Tessa ran into the room and joined the hugging moments later.

+++

The morning was filled with lots of joy and coddling from the Carstairs -Gray-Herondale/Rook household. Kit was allowed anything everything he wanted for (second) breakfast. So, he had cheesecake with a side of cookies and a big steaming pot of coffee. Mina insisted on sitting on his lap for the entirety of breakfast. She very stealthily stole extra bites from Kits plate, while he pretended not to notice. Tessa kept giving him careful looks as if he might just fall back asleep at any moment. Jem quietly reassured her that Kit was fine while reassuring himself. Magnus stayed for breakfast, but left shortly after, needing to return to Alec and the kids.

After breakfast, they sat down to try and figure out what had happened. The best explanation they could come up with was that a demon of an unknown variety had approached Mina when Kit lost sight of her. He had instinctively activated his faerie powers protecting her. Since he had yet to make any progress controlling his magic, he had completely drained himself.

Something still seemed off about the whole situation. They couldn't explain the pain he felt. He hadn't had pain like that when he faced the Riders. They also didn't pick up any high or even low demonic readings around the park. Not that anything should have been able to get by the many wards they had set up around the area. And of course, the gap in his memory was concerning. Magnus had said there didn't seem to be any kind of memory block, but he hadn't done a thorough exam of his mind.

With no more clues to work from, they decided to make sure Kit's gap in memory was simply something to do with him draining himself. It was decided that next week after they were completely sure he recovered. Kit would go to New York so Magnus, being an expert in dealing with memories, would take a peek into Kit's head. While normally these sorts of situations were dealt with by the Silent Brothers, they decided it was best to keep the knowledge of Kit's true heritage to as few heads as possible. Jem being an ex-Silent Brother himself would know when and if it was time to involve them. It was a good opportunity for Kit to stay at the NY Institute for a couple of weeks and visit his only relative, Jace. 

+++

Jace was ecstatic. His baby cousin had _finally_ decided to come to visit him in New York. Though Kit was 18 and technically an adult he was still in training because of his delayed introduction to shadowhunting. Jace was more than happy to ruthlessly help Kit catch up in training whenever he had visited him in Devon (which had been somewhat regularly). And now Kit was going to be on Jace's turf. Kit was doing well in training but wasn't getting much real experience at his peaceful home in Devon with his overprotective parents. Jace was going to make sure baby Herondale got as much hands-on experience with demons and rogue downworlders as they could fit into his two-week visit. Jace was adamant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I have no idea what I am doing.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
